School Daze
by MewAngel46
Summary: Ok, first things first. This SUCKS. I will rewrite soon. My first fanfic, it sucks. The ending is better since I just wrote it.
1. Flashback of Freshman Year

School Daze

Chapter 1: Flashback of Freshman year

"Ash! WAKE UP!" Ash sat up quick. His mother, Deliah, was sitting there along with his chilhood friend Misty. "Misty? What are you doing here?" Misty laughed. "Don't you remember? Today is our first day of school! We're walking there together!" Ash suddenly went back to reality. "Crap! Let me get dressed really fast." Ash got dressed, Then ran out the door. "Ash sweetie!" His mother called. "You forgot Pikachu!" Ash stopped dead. "Let him out! I'll get him!" Pikachu came running right as Misty appeared behind Ash. "PIIIKAAAAACHUUUUU!" Next thing Ash knew he was being thunder-bolted. Misty laughed. Ash got up, and Pikachu jumped on his shoulder. Misty let Azurill out. "Riiiiiillllll!" Misty and Ash started walking to school. When they were almost there, Misty got bubble-beamed. "What's the big idea?" A girl with blue hair appeared. I'm so sorry! Piplup! Be more careful!" Ash took a good look at her. She was beautiful. She was so much more girly than Misty. Misty always wore a cutoff tanktop, suspenders, and shorts. The blue-haired girl wore a scarf, a pretty tanktop with a black vest, and a skirt. She wore no makeup. Ash couldn't stop staring. "Ash? HELLO?" Ash then got thunder-bolted. "PIIIIKAAAAACHUUUUUU!" Ash came back from space. "What?" Misty laughed. The blue-haired girl asked if he was alright. "Yea, I'm used to it. Pikachu does that A LOT." The blue-haired girl laughed. Suddenly, her pokeball popped open. "Buneary!" A Buneary came out. Buneary saw Pikachu, and instantly fell in love. She blushed."Buneeeaaary!" Pikachu blushed and hid in Ash's hat. Misty laughed. "Looks like Pikachu has an admirer!" The blue-haired girl laughed. "Buneary return!" The blue-haired girl introduced herself."I'm Dawn. I just moved here from the Sinnoh region." Ash shook her hand. "I'm Ash. This is Misty." Misty waved. "What town in Sinnoh? Dawn laughed. "You probably have never heard of it. It's a small town called Twinleaf." Ash thought for a second. "I've heard a little bit about it. But I'll confess. I haven't heard much." Dawn smiled. "Awesome! I just moved here." Ash smiled. " Hey we'll show you around!" Dawn smiled. "Really!" Misty nodded. "Sure!" Ash and Misty showed Dawn the way to school. Dawn thanked them, and went to her first class."I've got math, Dawn had science, and you have reading, Misty. Meet me out by the pond at lunch. Oh, and find Dawn on your way out, please." Misty nodded. "Ok, see you after class." They split ways. Ash couldn't pay attention to any word Mrs. Angela was saying. All he could think about was Dawn. "PIIIKAAAACHUUUU!" The whole class turned around. Ash was being thunder-bolted. Mrs. Angela was tapping her foot. "Ash Ketchum. Pay more attention. Pikachu, thank you." Ash blushed. "Pikachuuu!" The rest of class Ash payed half attention to Mrs. Angela. He was REALLY thankful when the lunch bell rang. He sat at a lunchtable by the huge pond outside. Soon he saw Misty and Dawn walking over. They sat down, and Dawn's hand brushed Ash's. Both of them blushed, and tried to hide it. But Misty saw it. She was kind of upset. Ever since she had moved to Viridian City and met Ash, she had fallen in love with him. "I'm gonna go get my lunch." She finally said to break the tense silence. Ash looked up. "Hey here's some cash. Can you get me mine?" Misty nodded. " Need anything Dawn?" Dawn shook her head. "I brought my lunch. Thank you though." Misty walked off, and Ash tried to make small talk with Dawn. "So, uh, what were your friends like in Twinleaf?" Dawn teared up a bit. "What's wrong Dawn?" Dawn wiped hr eyes. " My f-first friend, K-Kenny got k-killed in a c-car accident." Ash looked worried. "Oh I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have asked." Dawn shook her head. "No I'm ok." Piplup wiped her tears away with a tiny whirlpool. "Piiiplup!" Dawn looked over. "Thanks, Piplup. But yeah. My other friends were Lucas and Barry. They were nice, but were way into pokemon." Misty came over. "Here's your lunch Ash. Did I miss anything?" Ash shook his head. "Nope." Misty smiled. "Ok! Let's eat!" Two weeks later and Dawn found out that she fit in perfectly with Ash and Misty. Although she had a HUGE secret. Dawn had a huge crush on Ash. But she was absolutely sure Misty did to. She was no match for Misty. Misty and Ash had known each other for years. Dawn had known Ash for two weeks. And, Misty was beautiful, AND the icing on the cake was she had REALLY strong pokemon. Dawn was a hobo compared to her. She was ugly. And her pokemon were weak compared to Misty's. Dawn started crying thinking about it. "Dawn! Are you ok sweety?" Her mother, Johanna, had entered her room. "Yeah mom. I'm alright." Her mom still looked concerned when she left the room. "Piplup, I'm worried about Dawn. Can you make sure she's ok at school for me?" Piplup puffed out his chest. "Piiiplup!" He ended up falling at the last syllable. Johanna laughed. "Same old Piplup." Piplup used bubble-beam on her. "Piplup! Ugh, Dawn! Get Piplup! I need to dry off and get new clothes on." Dawn dried her tears. "Ok, mom. Coming." Her voice kept cracking. Johanna was really worried about her, but didn't show it. "Dawn grabbed Piplup, and took him into her room. "Oh, and sweety! Bedtime!" Dawn groaned. "Ok mom, whatever." Dawn couldn't go to sleep that night, and it REALLY showed that morning. "Are you ok Dawn?" Ash got no answer. "Piiiplup!" Dawn was now soaked from bubble-beam, but still didn't move. Misty looked over. "Ash, she's asleep. I wonder why she's so tired." Dawn fell off her seat, and woke up. "I'm awake! And soaking wet." Ash and Misty laughed. "Thanks to Piplup. Hey, I'll go get a towel from the locker room." Misty walked off, and left Dawn and Ash alone. Dawn went to follow Misty, when she tripped and fell into Ash. With their lips touching.


	2. Flashback of Freshman Year Part 2

School Daze

Chapter 2: Flashback of Freshman Year Part 2

Dawn and Ash wanted the kiss to last forever. But, they pulled away instantly. Both of their faces were the color of Krabby. "Piikaaachuuu!" Dawn walked away quickly. When Dawn and Misty came back, Ash was still in his idiotic stage. "Are you sure nothing happened Dawn?" Dawn nodded. "Yep. We talked about Twinleaf!" Misty still looked suspicious, but nodded. "Ok, Pikachu, you know what to do." Pikachu nodded in response. "PIIIKAAAACHUUUUU!" Ash woke up from his trance. "Oh, hey Misty. Didn't see you there." Dawn and Misty giggled in response. Ash remembered what happened and blushed thinking about it. "Oh, and Misty? Can you get me my math textbook out of my locker?" Misty raised her eyebrow. "Why can't you do it?" Ash put his hand behind his head. Both Misty and Dawn thought this was cute. "I forgot my combination, and you know it." Misty laughed. "Ok fine. Be back in 15." Dawn looked confused. "But usually it takes you like 10 minutes to get in your locker. Why 15?" Misty's legs were shaking. "Because I have to pee!" Dawn and Ash laughed at her. "Ok, see you in 15 Misty." Misty walked off, leaving Ash and Dawn alone. Ash and Dawn sat in silence for about 10 minutes. Dawn looked nervous. "Ash, about what happened earlier. I'm so sorry and…" Ash cut off her last words with another kiss. Right as Misty walked out. She then knew what happened when she went inside earlier. She dropped the textbook in her hands. Her heart was broken. She started crying. It felt like the whole world was in slow motion. She heard the textbook drop. Instead of making the sound of a normal textbook, it sounded like an explosion to Misty. Her heart was pounding. Her ears were ringing. She needed to get out of here. 'But I'm outside,' She thought. She felt like the weight of the world was on her shoulders. She needed her sisters NOW. She saw Ash and Dawn turn around. Still in slow motion. She ran. She ran all of the way home. Her sister Daisy tried to calm her down. Nothing helped. Then her sister Violet tried. Nothing helped. Then Lily tried. Nothing helped. They told Misty to tell them what happened. She told them about Ash and Dawn. They gave her advice, and she followed it the next day. She completely ignored Ash and especially Dawn, and started flirting with Ash's archenemy. Gary Oak.

James was mad. His dad arranged marriage with a girl he didn't even like. ' Jessibelle. Gosh, even thinking her name makes me shudder.' James was a freshman at Viridian High. His 'friends' were Butch, Cassidy, Gary, and Ugh, Jessibelle. Gary said lately an unpopular girl named Misty Waterflower had been flirting with him. He also said she was hot. So James gave his advice, "Flirt back." James didn't care about Misty though. He couldn't pay attention in class. He was caught in space. His pokeball started moving, and popped open. "WOBUFFET!" His teacher wasn't happy. AT ALL. "James Morrison! Detention after school." His other pokeball popped open. "Chime Chime!" His teacher was REALLY angry now. His Meowth facepalmed. "James call them back!" James came back from space. "Oh Meowth. They escaped?" Meowth pointed. "Yeah. Right ova there." Even the teacher looked astonished. "Your Meowth can talk?" Was the murmur around the classroom. "Yes I can." Meowth told them the story of how his beloved Meowsy liked her human better than him. He said she called him a freak when he taught himself to walk and talk like a human. His heart became broken. The whole class was crying, except for James. James just rolled his eyes. A girl named Flannery turned toward him. "You didn't think that was sad?" James rolled his eyes again. "When you hear it every day all of your life, it's not sad. It's annoying. And I have. Meowth only thinks about that day, and talks about it 24-7." Flannery nodded and turned to the board. James looked at the clock. 6 hours until school ended. This was going to be a long day.

"Hey sexy. Damn you're hot." Misty turned around to see Gary Oak talking to her. She went into ultimate flirt mode. "Thanks." She put on her most rebellious smile. "You, Me, Your house, 10:00." Misty nodded. "See you then."

Ash overheard Misty and Gary's conversation. But he didn't care. He likes Dawn… Or does he? When Misty moved to Viridian City, He had a HUGE crush on her. But when Dawn moved here, gosh he had a case of love at first sight. He shoved the note into Dawn's locker, locker G201. He went on the rest of the day, hoping she would come.

Misty got her last touch of lip-gloss on from Daisy. "So, like, who did you flirt with to make Ash, like, jealous?" Misty smiled. "Oh, nobody." She walked downstairs, right as Gary rang the doorbell. Her sisters stayed upstairs and looked from the railing to see who it was. When they saw it was Gary, their mouths dropped below the earth past the Kabuto and Kabutops fossils. Gary smiled. "Let's go. I planned a special night." Gary took Misty's hand and took her to his convertible. When the sisters saw what kind of convertible, their jaws dropped past the Aerodactyl fossils. "Like a 2005 Mustang? That's just, like, showing off." Violet and Lily nodded. "Goldeen!" They all turned. "Oh Goldeen's, like, hungry. Let's go." The sisters went to the aquarium side of the house (since they were water Pokémon trainers, after all.) and fed Goldeen, their mouths still half open, too shocked to speak. "DEWGONG!" Daisy turned. "Guess we should, like, feed everybody." Lily and Violet nodded, still to shocked to speak.

Ash sat by the big tree in the park, waiting for Dawn. Hopefully. He had told her to meet her there at 7:00. Every second on his watch ticked closer to 7:30. At 7:45 he started to leave when Dawn came running. "Hey! Sorry I'm late! I had to get Piplup o stay at home.." Ash laughed. "Me too, but with Pikachu." They both laughed. "So… why did you tell me to meet you here?" Ash put his hand behind his head in his cute way. "I really like you Dawn. Do you… uh… want to… uh…" Dawn cut him off with a kiss. "Yes. I want to be your girlfriend." Ash smiled. They both leaned in and kissed.

A freshman named Brock walked by. He had seen Dawn in the hallways before, and checked out her facebook, and even put her in his little book of babes. Seeing her with Ash made his heart sink. But he just walked on home. On to another miserable night with his little siblings. His mom was so distressed after his dad had left them. All she would do was sit on her bed crying. He would not tell his mom this, but his dad sent him a facebook message saying he was never coming back, and then deleted the account. He sat crying all that night. No one knew what he was going through, and his only friend was Erika. He was girl-crazy, but for some reason he found himself blushing every time she came near. Erika was beautiful, and first on his little book of babes. He got home, and his little siblings surrounded him. He took care of everything they needed, and at 10:30, could finally study. He stayed up until 4:30 studying. He slept until 5:00, and then had to get ready for the bus. He groaned at sat next to Erika. "This is going to be a long day."

Dawn and Ash walked into school, holding hands. Misty saw them, and was sort of hurt. But she remembered how nice Gary was last night, and forgot about them. Gary walked by. Misty saw him, and ran over to him. "Hey babe! I love your choice of food." Gary laughed. Gary leaned in, and Misty knew what he was doing and leaned in to. Their lips touched, and Misty felt sparks. She knew they were meant for each other.


	3. New Girl

School Daze

Chapter 3: New Girl

Ash squeezed Dawn's hand. "Ready for our senior year?" Dawn shook her head. "Not really." Ash laughed. He saw Misty and Gary walk by, but didn't care. He really did love Dawn. They had been dating for 4 years. So had Misty and Gary, but he pushed that thought out of his mind. Dawn kissed his cheek and her pokeball popped open. "Buneary! Really?" Buneary came out and went over to Ash. Pikachu jumped off of Ash's shoulder and went to Buneary. They both ran off in the direction of the Pokémon daycare. "Guess they want privacy!" Ash laughed. "Guess so. Let's go see what our first class is." Dawn had Home Ec., and Ash had Band. They went down the separate hallways. "See you after class!" Ash laughed. "See you later Dawn!"

May was nervous; She had to leave small little Petalburg for a big city named Viridian city! She hugged her friend, Brendan, goodbye. He tried to hide his crying, but May saw it. "Hey, Brendan. It's ok. I'll visit a lot. I promise." Brendan nodded. "Ok. Don't stop singing May. I better see you on T.V. as a singer soon." May laughed. "I'll try Brendan. Hey it's ok. It' only a two hour drive from here to Viridian. I promise I'll visit you." Brendan nodded and hugged May one last time. Max came over. "May, mom said to hurry up and get in the car. We're leaving in 5 minutes." May said goodbye to Brendan, then got in the car. She had to run inside to get her bag with her Pokémon in it. "Mom, are we going to visit here?" Her mom nodded. "Once every summer dear. I promise." May nodded, satisfied.

Drew knew leaving LaRousse City would be hard 4 years ago, but now he really missed his friends. He saw a car come up in front of his school, Viridian High, and got interested. He and his Roserade went and hid behind a bush near the car. A pretty girl walked out. He couldn't stop staring. "Roserade!" The girl went over to the bush. "Roserade! Really!" Roserade blushed. The girl looked over the bush, and found a boy with green hair and a Roserade. She held out her hand and helped him up. "Hi! I'm May! What's your name and why were you staring behind a bush at me?" Drew blushed. "I'm Drew. Uh, sorry. I just wanted to know if the rumors of a new girl were true." May nodded. "Yep. I'm from the Hoenn region." Drew looked interested. "Really? Me too! I moved here 4 years ago. I'm from Larousse City. Where are you from?" May lost her sarcasm. "Petalburg." Drew smiled. "I always have wanted to go there. Everyone says it's so peaceful." May smiled. "It is. Well, except when my little brother was around." They both laughed, and the bell rang. "Crap! Gotta go May. Here, take this. Drew handed her a rose, then ran. May stared ahead. 'Gosh, he was cute. And he gave me a rose. I might just like it here, after all.'

Jessie hated Viridian High more than her weak Pokémon. All she had was a Seviper. She sat alone, in the cafeteria. A girl with a bandanna came over to her. "What do you want?" The girl looked hurt. "Why are you sitting alone?" Jessie looked surprised. "No one likes me." The girl's look softened. "If you just be social, I bet you will have a lot of friends." The girl went to go stand in line, and Jessie made a mental note to ask her name. Jessie took out her sack lunch. There was a pokeblock in there for Seviper, so she took out his pokeball and fed it to him. A popular boy with blue hair walked by. He saw the Seviper and got interested. "Your Seviper looks well trained." Jessie turned. "I have a Cacnea, Wobbuffet, Chimecho, and Meowth. What other Pokémon do you have?" Jessie blushed. "This is all I have. I used to have an Arbok, but I had to let it go." The boy frowned. "I had to do that with my Weezing. I still miss him." Jessie introduced herself. "I'm Jessie. Who are you?" James shook her hand. "I'm James. Did you just move here?" Jessie nodded. "Yeah." James smiled. "I'll show you around if you'd like." Jessie smiled. "Sure." James smiled, and wrote his address on a sheet of paper. "Meet me here at 8:00 tonight." Jessie smiled. "Ok." James left. 'Maybe this year will be better than last year. He was cute…'

Erika poked Brock, then handed him a note. Brock opened and read it. "I 3 you." He looked over at Erika, and she blushed. He turned and blushed. 'This year will be great.' He thought.

May went to her 3rd period, Math. Ugh. Her teacher was named Ms. Ketchum. A boy with black hair that sat next to her gasped when he saw her. The teacher waved. "Hi sweetie!" The boy facepalmed and May couldn't help giggling with the rest of the class. The boy went up to her. "Mom, why are you here?" Ms. Ketchum smiled. "They asked me to be the senior's math teacher! I said yes, and now you get to see me every day!" A boy with brown hair laughed. "Now Ashy-boy can be next to his mommy." The whole class started calling the Ash kid names. May couldn't handle seeing people getting bullied, and this was too far. She stood up. "Stop! So what? His mom is the teacher. My mom was my substitute in my hometown MANY times. Doesn't mean you should sit here and bully him!" She saw Drew staring at her, and she blushed, realizing the reality of what she had done. She sat down, and Ms. Ketchum walked over to her desk. 'Oh crap. I'm in so much trouble.' When Ms. Ketchum got there, she was REALLY nervous. "What's your name sweetheart?" May gulped, thinking she would send her to the principal's office. "M-May Mapel m-ma'am." Ms. Ketchum smiled. "Thank you for standing up in what you believe in. I believe you're new?" May nodded. "Yes ma'am." Ms. Ketchum smiled, and went to her desk. "May and Drew. May I please see you two after class?" May wondered all through class why she would do that.

Dawn knew she was going to pay for this. But Ash was to boring. She met with Tracey outside. "Ready babe?" Dawn nodded. "Let's go then." She followed Tracey to his car, with no regrets.

After class Drew and May went up to Ms. Ketchum. "Drew, could you please show May around town? I'd really appreciate it." Drew nodded. "Yes ma'am." May and Drew left, and made plans for Drew to pick May up. Drew drove to May's house at 7:30 that night. May came out of her house, and Drew was speechless. She looked beautiful in a black dress with pink lining. Her lip-gloss was a pale pink, and her hair was pretty in two ponytails. She was stunning. May got into his 97 Chevy pick-up, and Drew was still staring at her. "Um, Drew? Hello? Anyone home?" Drew shook his head. "Sorry. Uh, you look stunning!" May blushed. "Thanks. You look great too." Drew was wearing a black shirt, a purple jacket, and jeans. "Thanks. So to show you around." May nodded.

Misty kissed Gary. She really loved him. All of the sudden, she felt nauseous. She ran to the bathroom, and puked in the toilet. Gary came in. "Are you ok sweetie? Are you sick?" Misty put on her usual sarcasm. "No, I'm just throwing up because in perfectly healthy." Gary ran to go get her sisters. "Daisy! Violet! Lily! Come quick!" The four of them ran to the bathroom, but Daisy locked Gary out. Violet handed Misty a small plastic stick. "What? I am not!" Lily rolled her eyes. "Just, like, test it. It may just, like, be the flu. You, like, never know." Misty tested it, and screamed at the outcome. Gary pulled as hard as he could on the door, but got it slammed in his face. "Gary we need to, like, talk." Gary nodded. Lily looked at Misty, and she gulped. "Gary, I'm… I'm…"

"Tracey! Stop pushing me!" It was hard to say that through Dawn's giggles. They were in the arcade playing the Nascar games, and he kept pushing her off the plastic seat. He chuckled and won in the last lap. "Cheater!" They laughed and he jumped off of the seat and ran outside in the night air. Dawn chased after him and caught his arm. He laughed and spun her around. They were nose-to-nose, and they were panting from the chase. Tracey leaned in and gave Dawn a sweet kiss on her lips. Ash dropped they necklace he was holding, that, ironically was for their 4 year anniversary. He felt tears in his eyes. The box the necklace was in hit the ground and opened. The velvet was getting soaked; as it was raining outside. Dawn heard this and turned. She gasped. "Oh, um, hi Ash." Pikachu looked sympathetically at Ash, and he ran. Tracey looked confused, and Dawn went over to the box with the soaked velvet. She saw the small necklace and gasped, guilty of what she had done. There were three small charms, a Pikachu and a Piplup with a heart in between them. The small heart was a locket, and she opened it. The inside said _I Love You, Dawn._


End file.
